This invention relates to a restraint which is useful during golf practice for training the golfer to coordinate the relative movement of his arms during his stroke, and more specifically to an adjustable strap arrangement which can be formed into two arm engaging loops separated by a chest spanning band, the loops being adapted to surround the upper arms of the user.
In the Davis Pat. No. 1,655,092 there is described a device designed for a related purpose, i.e., to restrain the relative motion between the two arms of a golfer during his swing in such a fashion that the golfer's elbows are maintained at a substantially constant spacing during both the downstroke and the follow through. In the device of the Davis Patent, first and second loops adapted to engage the arm are formed from a flexible strap and slide members are provided for adjusting the relative size of the loop. A hook and eye configuration is used to join portions of the two loops together proximate the center of the user's chest when the loops are placed about his upper arms. A buckle arrangement is also included for permitting one of the arm engaging loops to be adjusted in size and for providing additional strap length to accommodate users of differing chest span.
The present invention is considered to be an improvement over the device described in the Davis Patent. Specifically, the restraint device of the present invention is designed to facilitate its use on persons of differing physical size with a minimum of time and effort needed to adjust the restraint to the particular user. Then too, by eliminating the need for buckles and other metal fasteners, the device can be used without suffering irritation of the skin and/or the risk of damage to the clothing of the user.